Funtime Hero
by Di.M.H
Summary: Toy Chica wakes up and finds herself in trouble but that's all Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy and Chica have been sealed away and now she and the other toys must save them before Baby gets her hands on Toy Chica to scarifies her for the Funtime animatronics' freedom. the final story of the hero series.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys, finally, finally it's here the final story of the hero series here. I hope you guys like this series. I'm actually going to be working on a two partner next. I hope you enjoy the ending of this series. Remember R &R. LIVE ON!" **

_Funtime hero_

#

Hero 1, Funtime

#

Toy Chica woke up and found herself in a storage room. She stood up and looked around while holding her head. The last thing she could remember was sitting in the movie room with the others going to a movie then smoke entered the room and that was all she could remember. She walked to the door and opened. She knew that this wasn't Fredbear's diner.

"Where am I," she asked.

She walked down the hall. She saw an animatronic that looked like Freddy but was white and purple standing there with a Bonnie puppet on his hand. She quickly turned as he looked over his shoulder at her direction.

"Funtime Freddy," a voice called, "come one Baby is waiting."

"Coming," he called as he walked.

Toy Chica looked back to see that he was gone. She walked down the hall and came to a room that could be a game room. She stepped inside and looked around.

"What is this place," she asked.

#

Baby sat in the stage room holding the tablet in her hands. Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy enter the room. Ballora hoped down from the stage. The three approached Baby. Baby was smiling as she saw the girl awake and moving around the pizzeria.

"You called Baby," Funtime Foxy asked.

"Yes," said Baby, "it appears that our friend has finally woken up."

"Really," said Funtime Freddy, "so should we get her then?"

"Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy go bring our friend here," Baby ordered.

They nodded and left the room. Ballora stood there watching them leave before turning to Baby; who was staring down at the tablet again.

"Do, you believe that your plan will work," Ballora asked.

"It has to work," said Baby, "we need to make sure that it does."

"But make the sacrifice?"

"Ballora, you want to free, don't you?"

"Of course I do but is it wise? The ones with those rods could foil our plans.'

"That's why I took precautions. Even if Golden Freddy and the puppet wake up they can't stop us."

"If you say so Baby."

"Trust me Ballora, nothing can go wrong."

#

Toy Chica walked around the room. It was pretty big but still this wasn't her home. She knew that much. She walked toward the window. It was too high up for her to see out of. She looked around and box that she could stand on. She pushed it toward the window and then climbed up and peered outside. The leaves were blossoming which meant that it was spring. How long was she out? Where were the others?

She felt her head hurt and fell back. She found herself flowing above a purple bunny lying on the ground. She realized that he was buried underground.

"Bonnie," she gasped.

She came back to reality and sat up holding her head. She could still feel him which meant that he was still alive but where was he? All she knew was that he was underground but why?

"Hello in there," said a voice.

She spun to the door to see the animatronic she saw earlier standing with another animatronic that was a white and pink Foxy. She leapt up to her feet.

"You're coming with us," said the fox, "Baby wants to talk to you."

 _Baby?_

She remembered hearing that name before but where. She then she remembered. Shadow Bonnie had warned her not to trust Baby.

"What do you want from me," she asked.

"You'll see," said the bear.

They walked toward her. She backed up into the wall behind her. They reached for her but lightening shot out her body causing them to back up.

"Forgot about your little powers," said the fox.

"So what now," asked the bear, "we can't touch her? You know that we're sensitive to shock."

"I you know that Funtime Freddy," said the fox, "don't remind me."

Toy Chica looked at them then at the door. If she could get to the door and find a way out but the question was how many of them were there. She looked back at them; if they were sensitive to shock then maybe she could use that to her advance. They looked at her and went for her. She ducked down toward floor making lightening shot up into the air. They jumped back as the lightening shot upwards. She sidled across the floor to the door.

"Funtime Freddy, she's getting away," the fox cried out.

She ran out the door and ran down the hall. She looked behind her to see them chasing after. She ran down the hall until she reached the stage room. She stopped in her tracks as she saw two other robots standing there.

"Oh look," said a girl with pigtails.

"Our friend came to us."

The two animatronics appeared into the room blocking the exit. The other robot stood there watching her. She bared her teeth at them.

"Welcome Toy Chica, I'm Baby," said the girl with pigtails, "you alright met Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy and this is my dear friend Ballora.'

"Why am I here," she asked.

"Oh we need you to help us," Baby replied.

"Help you with what," she hissed.

"By escaping this place of course, you see we can't leave this place not forever and we need to make our escape but there is one problem."

"And that is?'

"You see we are placed under a curse that trapped us here and in order to break it we need to make a sacrifice."

"I'm not going to be your sacrifice!"

"I'm afraid that you have no choice here but I suppose that you might have a reason to leave this place."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your friends of course."

Toy Chica froze in place. Her friends they were missing and she was alone. Baby walked toward her. She stepped back a bit.

"Yes," said Baby, "your friends are out there. We sent them all over the city but we had to take care of the four with the rods."

"What did you do to them?"

"We had to seal them away. They could cause problems for us down the line."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Yes, your boyfriend and his friends could make things difficult for us, so I had them sealed up. Two of them are underground and another two are underwater. They can't escape unless they get help but your other friends won't know where to look."

Toy Chica bared her teeth at her. Baby just smiled. Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy grabbed her from behind. She cried out as they grabbed her.

"I know that the only one that can find them is you but you won't be around long enough to find them."

"You won't get away with this," Toy Chica spat.

"Oh but we will," said Baby, "we have big plans for you Toy Chica. Take her away back to the storage room until we're ready for her."

"Right," said Funtime Freddy.

#

Toy Chica fell onto the floor as they threw her into the storage room. She got up to her feet. Funtime Freddy closed the door and locked it. She ran to the door and tried to open but nothing happened. She turned her back to the door and slide down to the floor. She curled up into a ball burring her face into her arms.

 _Bonnie._

His face appeared in her head. First he left to get the crystal rod and now he was buried underground. She could feel the tears run down her face. She heard a noise and perked up. She looked to see a figure standing there watching her.

"Who's there," she called.

"Toy Chica, it's good to see you," said a voice.

She recognized that voice. She jumped to her feet and stared at the figure.

"Gold," she called.

Gold stepped out of the shadow. She felt relieved to see a familiar face. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Where have you been," she asked, " I thought that I was the only one here."

"I just got here," Gold explained, "I woke up in the mountains."

"What about the others have you seen them?"

"I ran into the puppet earlier. He went to find the others."

"Gold, Baby told me that she had Freddy and the others sealed away."

"I'm aware."

"You are?"

"Yes, I knew that Baby would take that precaution."

"Baby said something about a curse; what does she mean by a curse?"

"I don't know but all I know is that Bonnie's mother fought her a long time ago. I believe that she used her power to trap them here."

"Bonnie's mother?"

"Yes, she was quite powerful."

"You don't know what she did?"

"No, Daisy never said a word."

#

"Well, well," said Baby, "looks like Golden Freddy has appeared."

"What should we do about him," Ballora asked, "no doubt he'll take her and flee this place."

"That'll never happen," said Baby, "I can prevent that."

"How you do know that he can teleport, right?"

"Relax, if you don't remember that the curse that Daisy put on this place prevents any powers from being used."

"That only works on us. That girl was able to use her powers against Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy."

"Well you relax Ballora; I got a plan to deal with Golden Freddy."

#

"We should escape this place and find the others," said Toy Chica.

"You're right but first there is something we must grab before leaving."

"What?"

"It's a device that Daisy made."

"What does it do?"

"If used property it could turn Bonnie and the others to normal removing the rods from them."

"Wait, why would you want to remove the rods? Wouldn't that kill them?"

"No, the device was made to destroy the crystal rod if it ended up in the wrong hands."

"Why would it be here?"

"Baby took the device from Daisy before she could use it."

"Why remove the rods? They've been useful."

"They are also dangerous. The puppet and I did some research and we discovered at the rods are burning up our friends from the inside out. If we don't move them now then they will die."

"Doesn't that include me as well?"

"Well that we aren't sure."

"Okay so let's find it and get out of here quickly. I'm getting worried about the others."

#

Baby pulled out a wooden box from the truck that they kept in a small room. Ballora watched her open it.

"Baby what is that," Ballora asked.

"This could grantee us our freedom."

"What does it do?"

"Well it was created to destroy the crystal rod and if we play our cards right then we could get rid of the rods and have the girl."

"How?"

"It's simple; I'll trade this with Golden Freddy for the girl."

"You sure that he'll go for that?"

"Just trust me Ballora this will work."

Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy entered the room. Baby smiled and turned to them. They stood there as she turned to them.

"Bring our friends here," said Baby, "we'll see just much Golden Freddy is willing to save his friends. We'll have him chose between the children he raised or that girl's life."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 2, escape

#

Toy Chica searched the storage room. She couldn't really leave the room with the door locked. Gold walked toward the door. He held up his hand and a white orb shot out his palm. The orb flew into the air and flew into the key hole. The door clicked and flew open. Toy Chica heard the click and turned to look at him.

"Geez," she said, "What else can you do?"

"We should get going."

They stepped out of the room. They walked down the hall and checked several rooms before they ran into Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy at the end of the hall. Gold stood there staring at them while Toy Chica got ready for a fight.

"Baby wants to see you two," said Funtime Foxy, "she has something for you."

They looked at each other before following them to the stage room. Toy Chica heard the door close behind her and spun around. Ballora stood there staring at her.

"How nice to see you again Golden Freddy," said Baby, "or do you go by Gold now?'

"Baby," said Gold, "what do you want?"

Ballora, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy walked beside her. Baby just smiled and snapped her fingers. Funtime Freddy walked toward a table and pulled out the wooden box underneath it. He turned to them and opened the box. There inside was a small hand gun that was looked be created from spare parts of an animatronics 'endoskeleton.

"Do you recognize this?"

"The lighter," Gold replied, "yes, that would destroy any powerful weapon."

"That's right," said Baby, "you want this to save your little brother and his friends, right?"

"What are getting at Baby," Toy Chica asked, "you want something don't you."

"Smart girl," said Baby, "yes I do. Golden Freddy; you have to make a choice here. I'll let you take this but you have leave the girl here or you could take the girl and watch your other friends die."

"You monster," Toy Chica cursed.

"You must chose; the lighter or the girl. It's your call."

Gold looked at the lighter then at Toy Chica. He needed that gun to save his friends but Toy Chica was also a friend. He took a deep breath. He knew if he chose the lighter then Toy Chica will be trapped here forever but he chose her then his friends will die. He knew that Bonnie would want to save Toy Chica but he wasn't here.

"You know that I can't chose," said Gold, "but answer me this; if you chose the lighter then what do you want with Toy Chica?"

"She is our ticket to freedom," Baby explained, "once we sacrifice her then we will be free."

"I see, well then," said Gold, "you are indeed evil."

"I'll stay," said Toy Chica.

"Toy Chica no."

"If you don't get that gun then Bonnie and the others die right?"

"Yes but…."

"Then I'll do it. Bonnie shouldn't die for my sake. I must do this to save my friends and for the man I love."

"How noble," said Baby, "You give your life for your lover?"

"Yes, I will do anything for him."

Baby smiled and an image of a pink rabbit stood there in Toy Chica's place. Baby thought that she was looking at her again.

 _She's so much like Daisy._

"Toy Chica don't do this," said Gold, "we could get that later."

Toy Chica walked toward Baby. Gold saw a ball of lightening in her palm. She stood in front of Baby. Baby held out her hand to her. Toy Chica smiled and swung her arm forward hitting her with the ball of lightening. The ball shot through Baby's body. She let out a scream as electricity shot up her body.

"BABY!' her friends cried out.

Ballora ran at Toy Chica but Toy Chica swung her other arm hitting her with electricity. Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy ran at her. Gold teleported and knocked them to the floor. Toy Chica jumped up and grabbed the box from Funtime Freddy.

"Let's go," she said.

They ran out the room heading for the exit. Baby shot up and cried out as they ran. Ballora and Funtime Freddy ran after them. Ballora jumped for Toy Chica's feet but she missed as Toy Chica jumped into the air. Funtime Freddy screamed launching at Gold who dodged. They reached the door but were cut off by Baby and Funtime Foxy.

"We're trapped," said Toy Chica.

"You aren't going anywhere," said Baby, "we will be free and we will have our revenge."

"Toy Chica grab my shoulder," said Gold.

"Okay."

"Oh no you don't," Funtime Freddy roared.

Toy Chica touched Gold's shoulder and they vanished. Funtime Freddy fell onto the floor. Baby let a cry of rage.

"We must find them," she roared, "We can't lose our chance."

#

They appeared on the street. Toy Chica fell onto her hands and knees. Gold landed onto his feet. She looked up at him.

"Sorry but it can be rough if you aren't use to it."

She stood up and held up the wooden box. Gold nodded. They managed to get out with the lighter in hand.

"That was some smart thinking there."

"Thanks," said Toy Chica, "Spring did say that I shouldn't trust her and he was right."

"Spring told you that?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, we should go find the others."

"Right."

Toy Chica felt her head began to hurt. She held her head and found herself flowing over Bonnie once again but this time she was standing at the surface where he was buried. She reached down and touched the soil. She could feel electricity at that spot. She came back to reality with Gold standing over her.

"Are you alright," he asked.

She looked over and her jaw dropped when she saw that very spot in her vision. She got to her feet and walked over. She knelt down and touched it. Sure enough she could feel electricity coming from the soil.

"Toy Chica, what is it?"

"I think this where Bonnie is."

"How do you know?"

"I think it's the link. I've felt him before but this time it's much stronger."

"Right, let's start digging."

The stared digging until they found a large wooden coffin. Gold held up his hand and blue chain like lights appeared over the coffin.

"They used a nine chained seal," he said.

"Can you remove it?"

"Yes, but it'll take some time."

"Okay, I'll wait."

#

Toy Chica woke up to find that Gold had removed the last of the light like chains. She stood up and walked over. Gold reached down and pulled the lid off. Bonnie lied there not moving a muscle. Toy Chica knelt down at his side and took his hand.

"Bonnie wake up," she said, "It's me, Toy Chica."

They stared at him for a minute but nothing happened. Tears fell down her face. Why wasn't he waking up? Gold reached down and tapped his shoulder but still no movement. Toy Chica wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"Bonnie please wake up."

"I don't understand," said Gold, "he should be waking up."

"Bonnie," she whispered, "I love you."

She looked up at his face and touched it. She brought his head up to her chest and held it. Gold sighed sadly and turned away.

"I'm sorry," he said, "don't think that we can save him."

"You have to wake up please."

Her tears fell onto his face. She buried her face into his chest once again. Gold stood there listening to her cry. He had failed to save him. Toy Chica felt a hand reach up and touch her head. She looked up and gasped. Bonnie had just opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"BONNIE!" she cried jumping into his arms.

Gold spun around to see him holding her in his arms. Bonnie looked up at him and nodded. Gold sighed with relief.

"What's happening," Bonnie asked, "why aren't we at the diner."

"I'll tell you later," said Gold, "look."

Toy Chica pulled away and saw Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy running toward them. They ran at them. Bonnie stood up but ended up nearly falling over. Toy Chica caught him before he fell to the ground.

"We need to get out of here," said Toy Chica, "he can't fight like this."

"Right," said Gold.

He touched their shoulders and teleported away. Toy Chica looked to see the Funtime animatronics standing there.

 _I can't let Bonnie know that they're after me. He'll go instant._

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 3, hiding out

#

They teleported into an empty warehouse; Gold looked around as Toy Chica helped Bonnie stand.

"We should be safe here," said Gold, "Bonnie should rest before we go any further."

"Right," said Toy Chica, "are you okay Bonnie?"

"I feel weak," said Bonnie, "it's like I've been asleep for years."

"That's to be excepted," said Gold, "I will keep an eye out for them. Toy Chica you stay here with Bonnie and the lighter."

"Right," she replied, "be careful out there."

"Remember don't let them see you."

He vanished leaving them alone. Toy Chica gently set Bonnie against the wall. He sat there catching his breath. Toy Chica looked out the door making sure they were safe.

"So far so good," she said.

"What's going on," Bonnie asked, "why are those animatronics after you?"

She had to think fast. If he knew that Baby wanted to sacrifice her then he would go ballistic. She sighed and sat down beside him.

"They're after this," she lied holding up the wooden box.

"What's in there?"

"A gun that could destroy the rods that you and the others have inside of your bodies."

"Why would they want it?"

"They want to destroy the city and they believe that you and the others are in the way."

"Oh I see now."

 _I hope he buys this._

She felt his arm wrap around her shoulders. She turned to look at him. He smiled at her, she just smiled back. She leaned against him. He kissed her tempo. She turned to face placing her hand onto his chest. They kissed. It felt so good being in his arms again.

"I'm so glad that we found you," she said.

"Me too," he replied, "I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

"It's okay, I'm just glad we could be together again."

They kissed again. She placed her head onto his chest. He wrapped his other arm her around waist. She closed her eyes snuggling closer to him. She smiled taking in his scent. She wanted nothing more than to just stay like this forever.

"Toy Chica," said a voice.

She looked to see that Gold was back. She kissed Bonnie's cheek before leaving to follow Gold into a back room. Gold closed the door behind them.

"What is it," she asked, "did you find them?"

"No, but I did come in contact with the puppet."

"And?"

"He's found the rest of the toys and they'll be here soon."

"Oh thank god, now that just leaves us to find Freddy, Chica and Foxy."

"Right, did Baby tell you where they could be found?"

"She said that two were underground and the other two were underwater."

"Well, we found Bonnie underground which means that Freddy could be underground as well."

"What makes you say that?"

"They put them in places that could cancel out their elements. Freddy and Bonnie's element can be canceled out by earth while Chica and Foxy's element can be canceled by water."

"I see, so that where you got the idea."

"We should wait for the others before we go to find Freddy and the others."

"I know, but can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I told Bonnie that Baby is after the lighter."

"I know why you said that but he'll find out the truth soon well."

"I don't want him to find out the truth just yet."

"Alright but when the puppet gets here you will him the truth."

"I'll tell the puppet truth of course but please just keep it between us for now okay."

"I will, I know how Bonnie gets when you are in danger."

#

Toy Chica woke up beside Bonnie. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Gold was standing there looking out the window. She looked up at him. He turned to her.

"They should be here soon," he said.

"Right," she replied.

"Who should be here soon," a voice asked.

Toy Chica looked over her shoulder to see that Bonnie was awake now. He had a hand on her shoulder. She touched his hand.

"The others are meeting up with us," said Gold.

"Good," he said sitting up.

"You shouldn't move," she cried.

"I'm fine angel," he said, "I just needed to rest."

He leaned down and kissed her. She moaned with pleasure as she kissed him back. Gold looked away letting them have a moment. Toy Chica rolled over as they kissed. She placed her hand onto his chest. They pulled away and placed their foreheads together. She stared into eyes and he stared back into hers.

Gold made a noise to get their attention. They looked up at him. He pointed to the door. They got up and walked toward the door. The door opened and Toy Chica was tackled onto the floor by BB and JJ.

"TOY CHICA!" they cried out.

"BB, JJ," she cried, "It's so good to see you too."

"Hey B, Toy Chica," said Toy Bonnie walking into the room.

"Hey there TB," said Bonnie as they bumped fist.

"Friends it's good to see you again," said Toy Freddy.

"Hi Toy Freddy," said Toy Chica as she got up.

Mangle ran over and hugged her. Toy Chica smiled and hugged her back. The puppet appeared and greeted Gold.

"I see you found at least one of them," said the puppet.

"That's not all, we also found the lighter," said Gold.

"You found it then that must mean you went to Circus Baby's pizza world."

"Yes we did."

Toy Chica pulled out the wooden box and handed it to Gold. Gold nodded to her and showed the puppet. The puppet stared at the gun and nodded.

"Good, now there's the matter of finding the others."

"Toy Chica," said Mangle, "have you seen Foxy?"

Toy Chica looked down sadly. She didn't know how to tell Mangle that Foxy was sealed away. Gold placed a hand on Mangle's shoulder.

"Foxy has been sealed away but don't worry we'll get back."

Tears ran down Mangle's face. Toy Chica wrapped her arms her hugging her. Bonnie placed a hand on Mangle's shoulder.

"Don't worry Mangle, we'll get Foxy back," he said.

"Thank you Bonnie," Mangle sobbed.

Toy Chica looked at him and he nodded. Toy Bonnie turned to the puppet before looking back at Mangle.

"Gold and I will start looking for them," said the puppet, "Bonnie, you come with us. You can sense them with the rod."

"Right," said Bonnie.

#

#

#

#

Hero 4, Baby's wrath

#

Baby threw the tablet across the room. Ballora flinched as the tablet hit the wall and the screen cracked as it hit the wall.

"We were so close," Baby cried, "she got away."

"We'll get her back," said Ballora, "just calm down please."

"CALM DOWN?! WE WERE THIS CLOSE TO ESCAPING THIS PLACE!"

"Um Baby," said Funtime Foxy.

"Now isn't a good time," said Ballora, "she's in a mood."

"Well, this will really make things worse."

"What is it," Baby growled.

"When Funtime Freddy and I found; I've noticed that they freed Bonnie."

"WHAT?!"

"I've also heard that the puppet has gathered up the remaining toys and they are going to meet with them."

Baby bashed her fist into the wall. Funtime Foxy coward behind Ballora; Ballora was the only one that could calm Baby down.

"You mean to tell that the boy is freed!"

"Y-yes, I saw him with my own eyes."

"Baby…"

Baby turned to Ballora then looked over at Funtime Foxy. Funtime Foxy stood there watching her. Baby let out a sigh and threw a chair across the room.

"Ballora go guard Freddy's seal, Funtime Foxy go guard Chica's seal and have Funtime Freddy guard Foxy. We can't let them near the remaining seals. Not until we get the girl back."

Ballora and Funtime Foxy left the room to find Funtime Freddy.

#

Baby sat there on the stage as Ennard clawed down the wall. He stood to his feet and approached her.

"Not in the mood Ennard," she hissed.

"You seem tense Baby," said Ennard.

"What do you think! We just lost our meal ticket out of this place."

"The girl will come."

"What makes you sure?"

"If we adduct one of her friends then she will come."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We could put another seal on the boy and take as a hostage."

"You want to kidnap the one that is the biggest threat to us?"

"Think about, she told that she'll do anything for him even give herself up for his safety."

Baby thought for a moment then smiled. They could use the girl's heart to their advance. She turned to Ennard.

"Well then we better start making plans."

"I thought you would never ask," said Ennard smiling.

"Ennard get the seal ready, we got a boy to adduct."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 5, the truth comes out

#

Toy Chica sat there against the wall waiting for the puppet, Gold and Bonnie to come back. BB and JJ were playing patty cake while Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie had Mangle play cards with them to get her mind off Foxy. Toy Chica leaned back hoping that they would return soon. She was about to close her eyes when she heard the door open.

She looked over to see Bonnie stepping into the room with the puppet and Gold behind him. She sighed with relief as she saw them unharmed.

"Well,' said Toy Freddy, "did you find anything?"

"We found where Freddy is," said the puppet, "But the problem is that he's being guarded."

"By who," Toy Chica asked.

"Ballora," Gold replied.

Baby's right hand; Toy Chica realized that Baby must've heard that they saved Bonnie and is trying to keep the others under their seals.

"So what's the plan," Mangle asked.

"Bonnie and I will face her alone," said Gold, "puppet will look for Foxy and Chica. The rest of you will help him."

"Okay," everyone but Toy Chica replied.

"I think that I should go too," she said.

"That's not a good idea," said Gold.

"Why not, I can take her."

"You know why," said Gold.

Toy Chica swore under her breath. She should've known the reason. Ballora could take her back to Baby. Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. She touched his cheek as she kissed him back.

"We'll be back with Freddy," he assured her, "don't worry."

"Be safe my love," she whispered.

"I will," he replied.

#

Gold and Bonnie stood there watching Ballora from the trees. Gold handed Bonnie a pair of binoculars.

"So what's the plan," Bonnie asked.

"You distract her while I get to Freddy," said Gold.

"Got ya but can I ask you something."

"What's wrong?"

"What did you mean when you said; you know why to Toy Chica?"

"Oh that well, we agreed that one of us should stay with the lighter."

"Does it really have the power to destroy the rods?"

"Yes, he was created by your mother."

"Wait, mom made it?"

"Yes, I'm sure that she made it to destroy the crystal rod if it ended up in the wrong hands."

"Like the purple guy," said Bonnie coldly.

He still hadn't gotten over his death and the fact that purple guy used his body like a suit. Gold gestured for them to move. Bonnie nodded and leapt down onto the ground.

"Hey over here," he called.

Ballora spun around and saw him. Bonnie stood there with lightening surrounding his fist. Ballora just stared at him. She began to feel strange around this boy.

"I take it you came for your leader," she said.

"You got that right," said Bonnie, "now do we have to do this the easy way or the hard way."

"You really a stubborn boy aren't you," said Ballora, "just like your mother."

"That's what people have been telling me," he said.

Ballora leapt up into the air. Bonnie jumped to the side and threw his fist at her. Lightening shot through the air. Ballora dove to the side. The lightening hit the tree behind her. Ballora leapt up into the air and kicked him in the chest. Bonnie fell back but caught himself. Ballora leapt up and kicked him again.

Bonnie sidle across the ground and stopped before he hit a tree. Ballora leapt up but Bonnie managed to catch her foot.

"You learn fast," said Ballora.

"You have to when you're in a fight," he replied.

He threw her into the air. Ballora around and corrected herself. She landed onto her feet sidling across the ground. She ran toward him. Bonnie held up his arms blocking her foot from hitting him the face.

"You really are strong," he said.

"You aren't so bad yourself boy," she replied before spinning into the air.

Bonnie ducked down grabbed her elbow. He swung her into the air. Ballora corrected herself once more and landed onto her feet. She ran toward him. Bonne leapt up into the air avoiding her fist. Ballora looked up watching him onto his feet. She ran at him but he dove to the side avoiding her attack once again.

"Tell me something," he said, "why does Baby want to keep me and my friends sealed away?"

"Don't you know," said Ballora, "Baby has plans and you and your friends can get in our way."

"You want to the destroy rods right?"

"Where did you that idea?"

"Wait you aren't after the lighter?"

"No, Gold and that girl of yours took it from us."

"Wait what then are you after?"

"So, she didn't tell you."

"Who are you talking about?"

"That girlfriend of yours."

"What does Toy Chica have to do with this?"

"We want to be free and she is the key for our salvation."

"What are you talking about?"

Ballora went up into the air and came down toward him. Bonnie jumped back as she came toward him. Her foot hit the ground as he moved.

"We need a sacrifice and we decided that she'll be perfect."

"Wait you want to kill her?!"

"That's right; her sacrifice can set us free."

Rage began to boil in his body. They wanted to kill Toy Chica to set themselves free. He knew that she didn't want to tell him that. Lightening formed around his body and he charged at her. Ballora went to dodge but Bonnie wrapped his arm around her waist and slammed her into a tree. Electricity shot through her body.

"NO WAY IN HELL WILL I LET TOUCH HER!" he roared.

The lightening shot through the air and Ballora fell onto the ground with smoke coming from her body. Bonnie stood there with rage boiling over. He looked over to see Gold holding Freddy over his shoulder. Gold noticed the look on his face.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Did you know," Bonnie snarled.

"Did I know what?"

"That they want to sacrifice Toy Chica!"

"Oh, yes I did."

"Why didn't say anything?!"

"Toy Chica didn't want to you know the truth."

"Why didn't you just tell me, she's my girlfriend! I have every right to know!"

"True you do have that right but Toy Chica didn't want you to know. You do get carried away when it comes to her."

"Why wouldn't I?! I love her!"

#

Freddy woke up in the warehouse with the puppet standing over him. He sat up and held his head. The puppet shook his head at him before setting him down.

"What happened," Freddy asked.

"You were sealed away," said the puppet, "but Gold and Bonnie managed to free you."

"SEALED?!"

"Yes, but now you must rest."

"Where are the others?"

"Chica and Foxy are sealed up in the water so we may need to take a ship to reach them."

"THEY'RE WHAT?!"

"Calm yourself, Gold is working on getting a ship as we speak."

#

"Toy Chica," said Bonnie, "can I talk to you."

"Sure," said Toy Chica, "I'll be right back Mangle."

"Take your time," said Mangle.

She stood up from where her and Mangle had been sitting and followed him into an empty room. He closed the door behind them.

"What is it Bonnie," she asked.

"Why did you lie to me," he asked.

"What are you talking about, I didn't lie to you."

"Don't, Ballora told me everything. Baby isn't after the lighter, is she?"

"Damn it."

"Toy Chica, I want the truth now."

"Okay, fine, I woke up in Circus Baby's pizza world so they could sacrifice for their freedom. They sealed you and the others so that you couldn't stop them."

"Why did you lie?"

"I didn't…."

"Toy Chica."

"I didn't want you to know; I know how you get when someone targets me. You were that way with Springtrap and Drawkill Bonnie. I know how you would take it."

Bonnie made a fist. She didn't want him to worry about her but he was her boyfriend. He it was his job to worry about her. He walked toward her and grabbed her shoulders. She stared into his eyes. The rage in them changed to a loving glaze.

"Bonnie…?"

"You can't deal with this by yourself," he said.

"I'm not, Gold can help."

"I should the one protecting you not him."

"Bonnie please try to understand that I just…"

He kissed her. She froze in shock before returning the kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"No more secrets, promise me that much," he said.

"I promise."

"Hey lovebirds," Toy Freddy called, "Freddy is awake."

"You should see him," she said.

He kissed her before walking into the room. Freddy lied there with the puppet and Gold in the room. Bonnie walked into the room.

"Freddy," he called.

Freddy looked over at him and smiled as he waved to him. Bonnie stood there looking at the puppet and Gold. They nodded to him.

"Hey Bonnie, it's good to see you," said Freddy.

"How do you feel boss," Bonnie asked.

"I've been worse remember."

"Yeah, nothing worse than being a phantom, huh?"

"Yep, you know it."

Bonnie chuckled and Freddy laughed. They high fived each other as Bonnie walked toward him.

"So, you feel up for one more round of fighting?"

"Yeah, we still got to save Foxy and Chica."

"Right."

#

"This ship can take us to the others," said Gold.

"Does this mean that I'll see Foxy again," Mangle asked.

"Yes child," said the puppet, "That's exactly what it means."

"You ready for a fight Bonnie," Freddy asked.

"Yeah, let's get our friends back," Bonnie replied.

They made their way onto the ship. The puppet and Gold went to the bridge. Mangle looked out at the sea. Toy Chica walked over to her.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"I'll be much better once I have Foxy back."

"Yeah, don't worry Mangle, you'll see him soon."

"Yeah you're right."

"Hey girls," said Toy Bonnie, "we're about ready to set off."

"Okay," they replied.

"Here we go," said the puppet starting the engine.

Bonnie and Freddy stood there as the ship set off from the docks. Bonnie made a fist as he stared out at the sea. Soon they will be back with their friends and life can continue as usual. He looked over at Toy Chica. Well maybe not just yet. There was still the matter of dealing with Baby and her friends.

 _They won't get their hands on her, not while I'm around._

#  
#

Hero 6, recue mission

#

Freddy held out his hand letting the wind hit it. Freddy had been using the wind to locate Foxy and Chica's location. Bonnie stepped out from below deck.

"Anything," he asked.

"So far nothing," said Freddy, "I thought that you would be with Toy Chica."

"She's asleep."

Gold appeared beside them. Freddy and Bonnie nodded to him and he nodded back. They looked out into the sea. Freddy's eyes widened as the wind kept up.

"What's up," Bonnie asked.

"Foxy's ahead," said Freddy.

"Right."

"I'll let the puppet know," said Gold.

He disappeared leaving them standing there. Bonnie held up his hand and lightening surrounded his arm.

"Tell me where to mark the path," he said.

Freddy pointed in the direction just ahead of them. Bonnie swung his arm into the air sending lightening into the air. The lightening shot through the air letting the puppet know which way to go.

#

Toy Chica woke up and looked up the window. She gasped as lightening shot through the air which meant that they were close to one of their friends. She ran out of the room that she was sharing with Bonnie. She ran up onto the deck. Bonnie and Freddy stood there nodding to each other. She ran toward them.

"Who is it," she asked.

"Foxy," said Freddy, "we'll be there soon."

"Mangle would be glad to hear that," she said.

Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him smiling, he smiled back. They kissed. Freddy looked away feeling lonely; wishing that Chica was there next to him. They pulled away and Bonnie his arms around her waist standing behind her.

"Hey," said a voice.

They turned to see the other toys standing there yawning. Toy Freddy walked toward them. He looked up at the lightening that was lighting up the sky.

"So which of our friends are we going to save first," Toy Freddy asked.

"It's Foxy," said Freddy, "I can feel heat in the wind."

"You mean we'll reach him soon," Mangle asked.

"Yeah," said Freddy, "we'll be there soon."

#

Funtime Freddy stood there looking down at the water. He had just arrived to the oil rig that was just above the seal that held Foxy. He sat there waiting bored out of his mind.

"Hey Bonbon what's red and under," he said to the puppet on his hand.

"Hmm, I'm thinking Foxy," said the puppet.

"That's right Bonbon."

He looked up as he heard a cracking sound in the air. He saw lightening shooting up into the air. He knew that they were close. He smiled and stood up from his chair.

"It's show time."

#

"There," Freddy pointed.

"That's an oil rig," said Toy Bonnie.

"Foxy has to be under it," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie, Freddy," said Gold, "you two keep the animatronic that's guarding it busy."

"Who's guarding it," Toy Freddy asked.

"Funtime Freddy," said Toy Chica looking through the binoculars.

"Well, let's get started," said Bonnie.

"Toy Chica," said the puppet, "come here please."

Toy Chica walked onto the bridge. The puppet and Gold stood there waiting for her. She looked at them confused for a moment.

"What's up," she asked.

"We need you to go and get Foxy."

"Is that a good idea," she asked.

"Yes," said Gold, "you have some of the lightening rod's power so you should be fine."

"Isn't water and lightening a bad mix?"

"Yes but the rod's powers aren't logical so you should be fine."

"How do you get him out?"

"I'll tell you how to break the seal," said Gold, "it seems to be the same seal as it was when we got Bonnie out."

"Okay, tell me what to do."

#

Freddy and Bonnie jumped onto the oil rig. Funtime Freddy stood there waiting for them. Wind and lightening surrounding their arms as they stared at him.

"Welcome Freddy and Bonnie," said Funtime Freddy, "You look well for a couple of boys that just woke up from a nap."

"You talk too much," said Bonnie.

"We're here for our friend," said Freddy, "now hand him over."

"You have to beat me first," said Funtime Freddy, "I'm no pushover."

"That's funny, cuz neither are we."

#

Toy Chica stood on the edge of the ship. She looked over at the ship as Bonnie and Freddy leapt up into the air. She knew that she had to act now while they fought Funtime Freddy. She took a deep breath and jumped into the water. She swam down as the wind roared and lightening cracked. She swam until she came to a spot where she could see the glowing blue chains on the ocean floor.

 _Here goes nothing._

#

Freddy swung his arm into the air as Funtime Freddy jumped through the air. Bonnie was in the air with lightening in his palm. He threw at Funtime Freddy's back. Funtime Freddy fell into the funnel cloud that Freddy had formed.

"WOW!"

Bonnie landed onto his feet. Freddy held up his hand as the funnel cloud went up into the air. Funtime Freddy cried out before jumping out from the top of the cloud. Bonnie ran at him. Funtime Freddy kicked him under the chin knocking him onto the ground. Freddy flew toward him. Funtime Freddy laughed knocking him off the rig.

Freddy used the wind to correct himself as Bonnie got to his feet. Funtime Freddy spun around knocking them down.

"Damn it," Bonnie swore, "He's a tricky one."

"We should end this now while Toy Chica gets Foxy."

"Agreed."

#

Toy Chica had removed the last of the seal and reached down pulling off the lid. She managed to get it off and pulled Foxy's body out of the wooden coffin. She swam up to the surface. She let out a gasp as she surfaced.

"Toy Chica, are you okay," Mangle called.

"Yeah, get the ladder, I got him."

The ladder rolled down onto the side of the ship. Toy Chica nodded and climbed up pulling Foxy with her. They made it to the deck. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy pulled her onto the deck with Foxy's body. She fell onto the deck. Foxy's body hit the deck with a loud thud. Mangle wrapped a towel around her body.

"You did well child," said the puppet.

"Thanks," she replied, "I'm surprised, he wasn't that heavy."

"Gold, go get Freddy and Bonnie," said the puppet.

Gold nodded before he teleported away. Mangle knelt down at Foxy's side holding him in her arms. Toy Chica looked over at her friend and smiled she was glad that she could reunion her with her fiancé.

"Thank you Toy Chica," she said, "you gave me back my Foxy."

"What are friends for," Toy Chica replied smiling, "I'm glad that I could help."

#

Freddy and Bonnie flew back as Funtime Freddy kicked them as he jumped into the air. Gold appeared and saw them having trouble.

"You two alright," he asked.

"Yeah," said Bonnie.

"Please tell me you got Foxy," Freddy groaned.

"Toy Chica was successful."

"That's my girl," Bonnie said smiling.

Gold teleported them back onto the ship. They could hear Funtime Freddy cry out as they vanished. The puppet had started the engine and turned the ship away from the oil rig. Freddy and Bonnie sat up rubbing their heads. Toy Chica helped Bonnie to his feet while Toy Freddy helped Freddy up.

"You okay," she asked, "you're hurt."

"I've been through worse," Bonnie replied, "where's Foxy?"

"Mangle has him," she said, "the puppet told her to take him to her room."

"Well, at least he'll wake up to his fiancé."

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 7, calm before the storm

#

Foxy opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed with Mangle beside him. He smiled down at his sleeping fiancé. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Mangle began to move as she opened her eyes.

"Foxy," she cried when she saw him awake.

"Hey princess," he said, "How are you?"

Mangle kissed him and he returned the kiss. They laid there holding each other. The door opened and Bonnie and Toy Chica walked into the room.

"Hey Foxy," said Bonnie, "glad to see ya awake.

"Hey Bon, Toy Chica," said Foxy, "care to tell me what's been going on?"

"Later," said Bonnie, "just take it easy."

Toy Chica just smiled at them. Mangle smiled back at her. Toy Chica wrinkled at her still smiling. Bonnie grabbed her hand.

"We'll leave you two alone," he said, "come on angel."

"Okay."

#

"It's a good thing that we got Foxy back," said Toy Chica, "Mangle is very happy."

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "it's good to see my best bud again."

They reached the room where they were staying at. She smiled as they stepped inside. Bonnie closed the door behind him.

"That still leaves us to find Chica now."

"Yeah, Freddy is really determined to find her. I don't blame him though. I would do the same for you."

She blushed. He knew how to make her blush. Bonnie walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms his neck as they kissed. They ended up onto the bed still kissing. They pulled away for air. She placed her head onto his chest. He kept a hand on her shoulder and the other behind his head.

"This is nice," she said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Hey angel."

"Yes?"

"When this whole thing is over why don't we get married?"

She perked up and looked at him. Did you seriously just ask her what she thought he asked her? He smiled down at her.

"Really," she asked happily.

"Yeah, maybe we could ask Foxy and Mangle if we could do a double wedding."

She kissed his mouth. He chuckled and pulled her closer to him. They kissed again. She wanted to marry him for a while now.

"I would love that," she said, "I would love nothing more than to marry you."

"I'm glad to hear it."

#

"A doubt wedding," Mangle asked.

"Yeah," said Toy Chica, "what do you think?"

"I like that idea. If I just could ask Foxy about it."

"Okay Mangle. I can't believe that we're both getting married."

"I know, this is the best."

#

"Wait, you want a double wedding," Foxy asked.

"Yeah, is that fine with you," Bonnie asked.

"Sure bud, that's awesome. We can even celebrate our wedding anniversaries together too."

"You know that the girls would love that."

"You know it pal."

"Hey guys," said Freddy, "what's up?"

He had just come into the dining room. They waved to him as he walked over. He sat down with a plate of food.

"Hey cap," said Foxy.

"Hey Freddy," said Bonnie, "you taking a break?"

"I need my strong to find Chica, ya know," said Freddy.

"Right," they replied.

"So, what are you two talking about?"

"We were deciding on doing a doubt wedding," Bonnie explained.

"A double wedding," Freddy asked.

"Yeah, Bon just posed to Toy Chica this morning."

"You did?"

"Yep but that wasn't the way I wanted to ask her though but hey I'm just glad that I did."

"Well congrats then, so are you going to include them on the date for your wedding Foxy?"

"Yeah, we pretty much have everything set and ready to go."

"Okay then," said Freddy, "so it's settled then."

"What's settled," Toy Freddy asked as he and Toy Bonnie came into the room.

"Bonnie and Foxy are wanting to do a double wedding," Freddy explained.

"Really that's awesome," said Toy Bonnie.

"I agree," said Toy Freddy, "I know that the girls would love that."

"Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie come here for a moment please," Gold called.

"We should check that out," said Freddy.

#

#

#

Hero 8, the last of the four

#

"THEY WHAT?!" Baby cried.

Funtime Freddy and Ballora flinched. They had just come back to tell her the bad news. Baby slammed her hands onto the table.

"Where's Funtime Foxy," she asked.

"She's still guarding Chica," Ballora replied.

"You two go there," Baby ordered, "don't let them get away with her."

They nodded and left the room. Ennard clawed down the wall as they ran off. Baby growled as she threw a chair across the room.

"Trouble in paradise," he teased.

"Not now Ennard."

"I've finished the seal."

She turned to face him. Ennard just stood there smiling. Baby sighed then held out her hand. Ennard placed a metal ball in her hand.

"This should work."

"It better, we can't afford any more screw ups here."

"Don't worry Baby; we will get out of here."

#

"Baby ordered you guys to help me," Funtime Foxy asked.

"Yes," said Ballora, "they managed to free Foxy and Freddy now."

"Well that's just great," said Funtime Foxy, "so here we are going to take our final stand against them."

"Wait, it doesn't have to be our final stand," said Funtime Freddy.

"What do you mean?"

"They would have the girl with them right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What if we get our hands on her then we can take her to Baby ourselves."

"That's easier said than done," said Ballora, "that rabbit won't let us near her."

"Well maybe two of us can handle the boys while the third grabs her."

"It's worth a try."

"Fine, but this fails then we all take responsible for this, right?"

"Don't worry Ballora, we'll grab her."

#

"What's up Gold," Freddy asked.

"We found Chica's location," said the puppet.

"Where," Foxy asked.

"She's sealed on an island."

"Wait, didn't Toy Chica say that she would be underwater?"

"Yes she is, they have her in a small pond."

"So, we could break her free."

"There would be earth so she can join the fight," said Foxy.

"Yes but we've noticed something else too."

"Like what?"

"Ballora, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy are there on the island."

"They must be desperate now"

"You're right about that Bonnie. I believe that we can't allow Toy Chica on the island."

"They could try to grab her while we are busy."

"Like hell that'll happen," Bonnie hissed.

"Cool it Bonnie," said Gold, "you can't go in there with a hot head."

Bonnie took a deep breath and made a fist. He was right; he couldn't fight them with a hot head. Toy Chica would be safe on the ship.

"Gold will go with you," said the puppet, "I'll put a barrier around the ship to prevent them from getting aboard."

"Okay," they replied.

"Good now let's get ready, we'll reach the island soon."

#

"Whose idea was it to seal the earth user here again," Ballora asked.

"Funtime Freddy's," Funtime Foxy replied.

"Hey," Funtime Freddy cried out.

"We should've sealed Foxy here instead," said Ballora, "she could break free and use the earth around her."

"Like that'll ever happen," said Funtime Freddy, "We got this."

A loud boom echoed out through the air. Ballora and Funtime Foxy turned to look at him annoyed.

"What was it you just said," Funtime Foxy groaned annoyed.

Earth shot through the air knocking them down onto the ground. Chica jumped down onto the ground feet first.

"How did she get free," Funtime Freddy asked.

"You idiot the four seals are connected and since the boys are freed her seal has weakened," Ballora explained.

"Where are my friends," Chica hissed.

She stomped her foot onto the ground making the earth spilt apart. She made stone form on her hands like gloves.

"Now talk," she growled, "where are they?!"

"CHICA!" a voice roared.

She looked to see the boys landing onto the beach. She smiled at them. It took them long enough. They stood up smiling at her.

"What took you," she asked.

"Sorry but we were under the weather," said Bonnie, "but we're good now."

"That's so funny Bon," said Foxy, "but hey here we are, together again like old times."

"Let's just finish this," said Freddy.

"Well we're screwed," said Funtime Freddy.

"Oh you think moron," Funtime Foxy hissed.

"Enough you two," said Ballora, "we need to stop them here."

They stood up to their feet. Freddy and the others stood there watching them. Foxy made fire form around his hook while wind formed at Freddy's fingertips like claws and Bonnie had lightening form around his fists.

#

Ennard had managed to sneak onto the ship by using his powers to make an opening in the barrier. He crawled up the side of the ship. Toy Chica and Mangle stood there watching the four elements fighting on the island.

"Do you think that they'll be okay," Mangle asked.

"I don't know," Toy Chica replied.

Ennard held up the metal ball in his hand. He peeked up to see the girls standing there watching the fight. He smirked as the ball began to glow purple. Toy Chica let out a cry as she was flowing through the air. Mangle spun around to see her disappearing into the air.

"TOY CHICA!" she cried out.

Toy Chica looked over her shoulder to see Ennard before disappearing into the metal ball. Ennard jumped down onto a wooden boat below him. He let out a laugh as he started the engine and rode off.

"Finally," he said, "freedom is within our grasp."

#

Ballora ducked as Bonnie swung his fist at her. Funtime Freddy kicked Freddy and Chica in the face while Foxy and Funtime Foxy clashed.

"You should've just stayed away;" said Ballora, "then your girlfriend would be safe."

"She is safe," Bonnie hissed.

"You think so? Well then you don't realize that we have our own secret weapon."

"What are you talking about?"

"We have someone that equals in strength as Gold, the puppet and your parents."

"Who?!"

"His name is Ennard and I'm sure he has a trick up his sleeve. If I would you then I would head to the ship right now."

"Bonnie," Freddy cried out.

Bonnie turned just in time to see Funtime Freddy flying toward him. He jumped back as Funtime Freddy fell on top of Ballora. He sidles to a halt just before he came to the water. Ballora pushed Funtime Freddy off of her.

"What are you doing idiot," she growled, "you should be taking care of them."

Chica and Freddy stood on either side of Bonnie. He stood up and looked over his shoulder at the ship.

"You guys handle them," he said, "I need to get to the ship."

"Wait Bonnie," Freddy cried.

It was too late; Bonnie had jumped into the air heading for the ship using lightening to push himself forward. He saw Mangle looking over the side of the ship.

"Puppet open the barrier," he cried.

The puppet saw him and opened up the barrier. He landed onto the deck. Mangle ran to him. Bonnie stood up and looked at her.

"Bonnie," she cried.

"What's wrong, where's Toy Chica," he asked.

"Some strange animatronic pulled her into some metal ball and took off that way."

Bonnie ran to the direction where Mangle was pointing. He looked to see a wooden boat moving along the surface.

"TOY CHICA!" he cried out jumping into the air.

He landed onto the wooden boar. The strange animatronic spun to face him. He smiled with and evil grin.

"Well, well, isn't it he boyfriend."

"Give her back," Bonnie snarled.

"So sorry but we need her."

The strange swung its arm at him. It knocked him into the water. Bonnie shot out with lightening behind him. He held up his fist with lightening surrounding it.

"GIVE HER BACK!" he roared.

He came down but the strange just swung his arm at him knocking him into the water once again. Bonnie popped his head up from the water.

"Nice try Romeo," said the strange animatronic, "I'll tell her that you tried to get her back. I'm sure she'll take comfort in that."

He laughed as he speeds up leaving him there. Bonnie let out a roar shooting lightening into the air. The lightening shot up and exploded like fireworks.

"Damn it," he cursed slapping the water with his fist.

"Bonnie," a voice called.

He looked up to see the ship behind him. Freddy had unrolled the ladder for him. Bonnie grabbed the ladder and climbed up. Foxy held out his hand for him. Bonnie took it letting himself being pulled up onto the deck.

"What happened," he asked.

"They just left," said Chica, "what were you doing?"

"They took her," Bonnie snarled, "they took Toy Chica."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 9, the explanation

#

"You got her," Baby cheered.

Ennard held up the ball that had Toy Chica inside. Ennard had decided at the last second to take the girl while the others fought. Ballora and the others had just returned.

"Yes," said Ennard, "it was easy."

"They could come for her," said Ballora.

"Don't worry Ballora;" said Baby, "we'll be finished before they even show up."

"Shall we get started," Ennard asked.

"Right, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy get the scoping room ready."

"Right," they replied.

"Soon, we'll be free and we get our revenge on the world for putting us here."

#

Toy Chica woke up tied up in the storage room. She realized where she was. She groaned as she looked down at her feet. She was back where she started from but at least the others were free. She knew that they would come for her especially Bonnie.

"Oh you're awake," said a voice.

She looked up to see Ballora standing there. She bared her teeth at her. Ballora walked toward her and removed the gag on her mouth.

"You won't get away with this," Toy Chica hissed, "my friends will come for me."

"I know," said Ballora, "I've fought your boyfriend twice."

"Then you know how strong he is."

"Yes, he is quite strong and pretty cute too."

"WHAT?!"

"It's a shame really, if only I met him at any time."

"You stay away from him!"

"You are about to die and yet you are still protective of him."

"Of course I love him and I know that he'll come for me."

"You admire your loyalty to your friends but it would only last you for only so long for now."

"Tell me why were you cursed?"

"You mean why we are stick here, am I right? Well it started a long time ago. You see; Baby and Daisy were dear friends and they did everything together but one day. Baby was sent to the scoping room. Daisy used her powers to save Baby but at a price. Baby couldn't escape this place and either could the rest of us."

"Wait, all this because she tried to save you?"

"Yes, Baby felt betrayed by her and wanted revenge but Daisy was already gone. We found her with Spring Bonnie and their son. Baby wanted to kill her son but Daisy stopped her and sent her back here enforcing the curse on her. Baby can only stay away from this place only for a few minutes before being forced back here."

"So, she can't leave?"

"No, I'm afraid not, we could only leave for a few hours ourselves. We tried to make her break the curse but she said that only a sacrifice of a pure heart to could break the curse. We've searched and searched until we found you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you have a pure heart and so you were perfect. We had to get you but we knew that the others would get in the way. The puppet caught on and took you away. We tried again but that's when your boyfriend appeared and the battle with Nightmare was happening. Baby didn't want to risk it with Nightmare roaming around. We waited until your boyfriend left you knowing that we had a good chance to grab you."

"But what stopped you?"

"The puppet and Gold caught us and sent us back. We waited until we were sure that we could get to you again."

"After Nightmare was destroyed again," Toy Chica gasped.

"That's right; we knew that the four rod users would be weak after fighting him again."

"So all this time you were."

"Trying."

"Ballora, bring her here," Baby called.

Ballora stood up and grabbed the ropes forcing Toy Chica to her feet. She guided her down the hall until they got to a room marked "scoping room". Ballora opened the door and stepped inside still guiding her.

"Welcome Toy Chica," said Baby, "You will make the greatest sacrifice of your life."

Ennard walked toward them and took Toy Chica from Ballora and pulled her to the center of the room. Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy had finished draw a pentagram on the floor. Ennard untied her arms and torso but kept ropes on her wrists and ankles. He pushed her down onto the floor and tied the rope to four poles at the center of the pentagram. Toy Chica looked up as Baby stood over her with a book in hand.

"You don't have to do this," Toy Chica pleaded, "I'm sure there is another way."

"There isn't," said Baby, "we've looked but that damn Daisy gave us no choice."

"We should get started," Ballora called.

"Right, everyone take your positions, we'll starting the ritual now."

They walked toward the four corners of the room. Ennard stood there grinning at her. Toy Chica looked up at Baby.

"Now it's time for you to die Toy Chica," she said holding a knife above her head.

She swung it down into Toy Chica's chest. Toy Chica cried out in pain as Baby shoved the knife deeper into her chest.

"TOY CHICA!" a voice roared.

 _Bonnie…._

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 10, fight for a life

#

"Who let you in," Baby snarled.

"TOY CHICA!" Bonnie shouted as he ran into the room.

 _Bonnie…_

"Let her go," Foxy roared.

"Sorry but we can't," said Baby, "take care of them."

Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy and Ennard went at them. Bonnie dodged and went straight for Baby. Electricity formed around his fist as he ran for her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

He swung his arm forward making Baby jump back. She cursed under her breath. Bonnie got down to Toy Chica's side.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"I guess so," she replied, "Can you take the knife out my chest?"

He grabbed the knife and gently pulled it out and threw it aside. He then untied her wrists and ankles then helped her up to her feet.

"Thanks," she replied.

"You know that I'll come for you," he said, "Nothing can keep me away from my angel."

"I know."

"You bastard," Baby roared, "I'll kill you for this!"

"Funny," said Bonnie, "I should be saying that to you. You seal my friends and I up just so you can get to my girlfriend. I don't care what you do to me but no one goes after my family."

He swung his arm forward sending lightening at her. Baby jumped to the side. Bonnie ran at her from the side. She spun around avoiding his attack. Toy Chica leapt up at her with her fist in the air. Baby jumped back avoiding her attack.

"You will join your parents boy in the afterlife," Baby hissed.

"Bonnie, let's fight her together."

They ran at her. Baby jumped backwards as they went at her. Baby swung her fist into Toy Chica's jaw. Bonnie came at her from the side with electricity around his fist. Baby moved again but only to have Toy Chica's foot in her gut.

"You bitch," Baby cursed.

"You should've stayed away," said Bonnie, "then you could've lived a little longer."

He swung his fist again making Baby back up into Toy Chica's fist that had electricity around it. Baby cried out as the attack connected with her back. She fell onto the floor with smoke rising from her back.

"Are you alright," Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Toy Chica replied.

#

Chica fell onto the floor as Ballora kicked her in the stomach. She got up and sent stone into the air. Ballora jumped up kicking the stones back at her. Chica ducked down and came at her from the side. Ballora spun into the air avoiding the attack.

"You're fast," said Chica.

"So are you," Ballora replied, "but that won't be enough to beat me."

Chica held up her hand that had stone around it like a glove. She punched the ground causing it to rise up beneath Ballora's feet. Ballora kicked off into the air. Chica clapped her hands together and small stones shot through the air. Ballora spun around in the air avoiding them the best she could. She landed onto her feet and sidle across the hallway that they were fighting in. Chica ran at her with stone like gloves on her hands.

She swung her arms forward making a large chuck of stone shot up from the ground. Ballora kicked the large chuck of stone. Her foot went right through it. She landed and went to at her but her foot wouldn't move. She looked down to see that her foot had been engulfed by earth. She looked over at Chica; who had both of her hands on the floor.

"Damn it," Ballora swore.

"Your biggest mistake was targeting Toy Chica," said Chica, "we don't take kindly when one of our friends are being attacked."

The earth moved up Ballora's leg. She tried to kick at it but that didn't work. Her other foot got stuck as well. Soon the earth was at her torso. Ballora cried out as she tried to get free but it was no use. Chica roared as the earth moved upwards. The earth moved quicker until it covered Ballora completely. Chica held up her hand and made a fist. The earth began to get smaller and smaller around Ballora until it crashed her completely.

#

Foxy dug his hook into the ground. Funtime Foxy ran at him. Foxy jumped back as her fist went at his face. He swung his hook with fire around it. Funtime Foxy leapt back avoiding the flames. Foxy roared out as nine tails appeared behind him.

'What," Funtime Foxy cried out.

"You really should've run away when you had a chance," said Foxy, "you threatened my friend so you will pay for that."

"You really are stubborn," said Funtime Foxy, "of course that's how we foxes are, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that," said Foxy, "but why don't we finish this like foxes."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

They ran toward each other. Foxy swung his arm forward as Funtime Foxy swung her fist at him. They clashed and pushed back. Foxy swung his hook into the air making a fierily whip in the air. Funtime Foxy ducked down but Foxy was now in the air. He swung his hook downwards hitting her in the face. She flew into the air. Foxy's nine tails went through the air wrapping around her body. Foxy went up into the air.

He cart wheeled into the air with her still his tails. He threw her onto the ground. Foxy came down at her with his hook on fire. He let out a cry as he swung his hook into the air. Fire shot through the air heading for her. Funtime Foxy held up her hands but the fire was too much. She cried out as her body caught on fire burning her alive.

#

Funtime Freddy went flying as Freddy bashed his fist into his chest. Freddy held up his fist as wind blew around it. Funtime Freddy got up to his feet.

"You're much stronger than last time," he said.

"That was only to keep you busy while we get Foxy, Freddy replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways because I'm no pushover."

They ran at each other. Freddy swung his fist into the air. Funtime Freddy jumped to the side avoiding his attack. Freddy turned around as Funtime Freddy came at him from behind. Freddy held up his hand creating a shield of wind. Funtime Freddy jumped back.

"Well, well Freddy Fazbear has a few tricks up his sleeve."

"You did target my friend," said Freddy, "I don't like it when one of my friends is threatened."

"Whatever, you can't beat me!"

Freddy jumped back as he came at him. Freddy swung his hand into the air. Funtime Freddy cried out as a funnel cloud costumed him. Freddy ran at him and leapt up into the air. He made his way through the funnel with smaller funnel clouds at the tip of his fingers. He swung his arms downwards. Funtime Freddy cried out as the claws sliced through his body. His body broke apart into little pieces.

#

Toy Chica and Bonnie stood there holding each other. They heard Baby moving to her feet. They turned to look at her. Baby bared her teeth at them.

"You won't get away with this," she cried out, "I'll make my escape!"

She cried out enraged but stopped as the scooper pierced through her chest. She turned to see Ennard standing there with an evil grin on his face.

"E-Ennard, why," she gasped.

"Do you really think that you are charge here Baby," said Ennard, "no, I just played your little game up until now."

Toy Chica gasped in horror as Ennard removed the scooper from Baby's body. Baby fell onto the floor.

"Why do this?"

"Why do you think that Daisy trapped us here?"

"I don't know."

"It's because of me."

#

#

Hero 11, betrayal

#

"What did you do," Bonnie roared, "She's your friend, isn't she?"

"Friend, don't make me laugh boy."

"How could you," Toy Chica cried out, "how could you betray her like that?!"

"You show sympathy for your enemy," Ennard grinned, "You really are pure hearted girl."

"You see, the real reason we were trapped here wasn't because of Baby going to the scooping room but more like it was because of my."

"What are you talking about," Baby asked.

"Daisy discovered my plans to enslave humanity. Her plan was to get you and the others out of here and trap me inside but I managed to prevent that from happening. She got out and put the curse on this place with you and the others inside."

"You made her lock away her friends," Toy Chica cried out, "just so you won't suffer alone!"

"That's right, she tried to free them by using a counter spell but Nightmare managed to kill her before she had the chance."

"So what about; what Ballora said about enforcing the curse on Baby?!"

"I was responsible for that too. You see I lied to Baby and told her that Daisy betrayed her. She was more than willing to kill her for me since that could break the curse but Daisy ended up enforcing the curse."

"You mean that you made her," Bonnie hissed.

"At first the only way to remove the curse was to kill the caster but after the enforcement of the curse we needed a pure hearted animatronic to sacrifice. That's where you came in girl. You are exactly like Daisy and you were so pure hearted that you melted the cold heart of her own son after losing his parents."

Bonnie growled at him. Ennard kept grinning as he continued to speak.

"So, I told Baby about you and had her retrieve you but Nightmare was in the way and then that man. So we had to wait until now."

Bonnie bared his teeth at him. Toy Chica balled her fist. Baby felt herself getting weaker by the second. Ennard walked over to Baby.

"You've out lived your usefulness to me Baby," he said.

He reached down and pulled off her head. Toy Chica cried out in horror. Bonnie roared out in enraged. Lightening formed around them both creating armor out of electricity. Ennard turned to look at them.

"You bastard," Bonnie snarled.

"You've used them," Toy Chica hissed, "Baby and the others; they trusted you and you just use them!"

"You shouldn't really being upset about them," said Ennard, "after all they were your enemies."

"Enemies or not," said Toy Chica, "you have no right to do that to them."

"YOU"LL GOING TO DIE!" Bonnie roared.

They ran at him. Ennard moved to the side. They leapt up into the air. Ennard held up his arms blocking their attacks. Bonnie swung his arm back while Toy Chica swung her forward. Their attacks hit their target. Ennard sidle across the room. Bonnie ran at him from the front while Toy Chica went at him from behind. Ennard jumped into the air. Bonnie held up his hand. Toy Chica jumped up and landed onto his hand.

Bonnie shot his hand up allowing her to fly through the air. She roared as she swung her fist into the air. Bonnie shot up into the air bashing his head into Ennard's chest. Toy Chica cart wheeled in the air and swung her foot onto his back. Bonnie leapt back as her foot connected with his back. Ennard went toward the floor. They punched him in the gut sending him into the air. They disappeared and reappeared in the air.

"Let's do it," Bonnie shouted.

"Right," Toy Chica cried.

They reached out their hands and electricity shot out from their palms. Ennard cried out as the lightening hit his body. His body began to turn to dust. They landed onto their feet. The armor vanished. Toy Chica walked over to Baby's body. She had been caught up in the fight and her body had turned to dust as well.

"It's over," said Bonnie putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah but at what cost," she asked, "Baby was innocent this whole time."

"I know but there's nothing we can do now."

"Why did this have to happen?"

Tears fell down her face. Bonnie wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. She buried her face into his chest. The fight was over but now an innocent animatronic was dead because of it. Bonnie looked over at Baby's then down at his girl.

 _I'm sorry mom; I couldn't save your friend._

#

"So, it was Ennard," said Gold.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied sadly.

"I see," said the puppet, "we can't repair them. They were destroyed during the fight."

"I know."

Gold placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie looked over at Toy Chica was stood next to him. She looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.

"We can send them off," said Gold, "I'm sure that your mother would be grateful to have her dear friend back."

"You think so," Toy Chica asked.

"I know so," Gold replied.

"Well," said Freddy, "let's put them to rest and head home."

"Right captain."

They heard something hit the floor. They turned to see Chica on the floor holding her sides. Freddy then suddenly fell onto the floor followed by Foxy and Bonnie. The four of them began to cry out in pain.

"What's wrong with them," Toy Chica cried.

"It's the rods," said the puppet, "their burning up their bodies."

"Can't we do something to save them," Mangle asked.

"Gold," said the puppet.

"Right," Gold replied, "the lighter."

Hero 12, release the four

#

Toy Chica sat beside Bonnie as he cried out in pain. Freddy, Chica and Foxy cried out in pain. Gold walked toward them with the lighter in hand.

"W-what is that," Foxy asked.

"This will destroy the rods," Gold explained.

"D-destroy them," Chica asked.

"Yes," said the puppet, "the rods are destroying you from the inside out."

"I-if that works then…."

"You'll be normal again."

"W-what about Toy Chica," Bonnie asked, "s-she has the lightening rod's power too."

"We'll remove her power as well," said Gold.

"You sure," Toy Chica asked.

"We have to make sure that this doesn't happen to you too," the puppet explained.

"Okay," said Toy Chica, "use it on me."

"Them first since they're feeling it now."

Gold held up the lighter at Freddy and pulled the trigger. A light shot out from the gun and hit Freddy's body. Freddy cried out as a clear rod came out of his body and exploded. Gold then turned to Foxy and pulled the trigger. The light hit Foxy making a fire colored rod appear from his body and explode. Chica was next; he pulled the trigger and the light hit her. Toy Chica watched as a brown rod came out and exploded.

"That just leaves Bonnie and Toy Chica," said Gold, "Toy Chica I need you to lay down next to Bonnie please."

Toy Chica nodded and laid down beside Bonnie. She reached out and took his hand. Bonnie looked over at her.

"I love you," she said.

"I-I love you too," he replied weakly.

"Do it Gold," said Toy Chica.

Gold held up the lighter at them and began to pull the trigger. Bonnie slowly moved toward her. He managed to wrap his arms around her body. She wrapped her arms around him. She snuggled closer to him. They closed their eyes as the light hit them. Two pieces of a blue rod shot through the air. The two halves flowed into the air before exploding into pieces.

#

Toy Chica had woken up beside Bonnie in their room. Bonnie laid there awake smiling at her. She moved closer to him and touched his face.

"It feels strange not having the rods, doesn't it," she said.

"Yeah," he replied, "it sure does."

They kissed. They sat up and got out of bed and stepped out of the room. Toy Chica looked around and saw that they were in the diner. Finally they were home. She heard BB and JJ running around laughing. She looked up at Bonnie; he looked back at her.

"Things are the way they are meant to be," he said.

"Yeah," she replied, "come on let's go find the others."

#

They found the others in the stage room. Freddy and Chica were talking while Foxy and Mangle were on the smaller stage. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were playing a board game. Gold and the puppet were off to the side talking. BB and JJ were running around playing tag.

"Yup, everything is how it should be," said Bonnie.

"Yeah," she replied, "I love you."

"I love you too."

#

Six years had passed and life went on peaceful. Foxy, Mangle, Bonnie and Toy Chica had their double wedding then Freddy and Chica gotten married a few months after that. Foxy and Mangle walked toward the door that led to the movie room with their son Fang. Foxy knocked on the door. Bonnie opened the door and smiled at them.

"Hey bud," said Foxy, "are we late?"

"Nope," Bonnie replied, "You're right on time."

He stepped aside to let them in. Toy Chica sat there holding hers and Bonnie's son Lit' Bon in her arms. Freddy and Chica had their children in their arms. Foxy and Mangle came into the room and took their seats. Mangle sat down next to Toy Chica. Bonnie sat down beside his wife and son. Toy Freddy stood there with a hat in his hands.

"We all know the rules, right," he said.

Everyone nodded. He reached into the hat and pulled out a movie title. He was a kid friendly movie. Toy Freddy put the movie into the player and the movie started. Toy Chica leaned against her husband.

"This is how life should be," she said.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied kissing her tempo.

"Movie," Lit' Bon cheered.

His parents laughed at him. Bonnie ruffled his son on the head while Toy Chica kissed him. Lit' Bon looked up at his parents and smiled.

"You're something else little guy," Bonnie said to his son.

#

Toy Chica put Lit' Bon down for a nap. Bonnie wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and turned to face him. They kissed.

"He's out like a light," said Bonnie.

"Yup," said Toy Chica, "he played hard today."

They smiled at each other then at their sleeping baby. Toy Chica kissed her son on the head. Bonnie ruffled his head.

"Sleep tight little guy."

"So, do you think that your parents would love him," she asked.

"I know they would."

"I wish that I could've met your mother."

"She would've loved you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we let him sleep."

"Right."

They left the room and walked down the hall. Bonnie opened the door to their room. She giggled and beeped his nose. He chuckled as they went inside. He closed the door behind him. He lifted her up into his arms. She cried out as he lifted up.

"Bonnie," she said giggling.

They kissed and ended up onto the bed. They deepened the kiss as their hands roamed over their bodies. They moaned as they kiss.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered.

They kissed again, their mouths never pulling back for air as they kissed. After everything that happened finally they could relax. No more danger threatening to tear them apart to destroy them. All was right with the world.

#

The end


End file.
